


【中文翻译】this wing-pressed thing

by 8759362



Category: Ultraman Mebius, 梦比优斯奥特曼 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mebi doing cute things, Other, Zamu doesn't understand Earth things, 扎姆不懂地球上的东西, 梦比卖萌, 萌
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: 梦比优斯在很多方面都很奇怪，尤其是在热切地渴望展示自己在地球上学到的东西的时候。就像这样。这到底是什么鬼。





	【中文翻译】this wing-pressed thing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this wing-pressed thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645697) by [jeien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien). 



> 送给kizunagatari.  
> 我还没看完梦比优斯，但我很想念扎姆夏，先给亲爱的投喂小甜饼。

梦比优斯很奇怪。

扎姆夏觉得这才是常态——就连梦比优斯自己都承认，他的人类队友也是这样看他的，还亲切地说他是他们的"小怪人"。梦比优斯很奇怪，他想要弥补二人之间在经验、身体素质、成长性等方面的差距。梦比优斯很奇怪，他明明拥有力量，也有坚定的意志，却缺乏征服的动力，反而对那些弱者——思想和身体上都很弱——充满同情。

梦比优斯在很多时候都很奇怪，尤其是在热切地渴望展示自己在地球上学到的东西的时候。

就像这样。

这到底什么鬼。

扎姆夏茫然地盯着梦比优斯，看着他从藏身的地方跳进自己的视野，姿势好像是拉开了箭头有缺口的弓一样，左手食指和拇指像是战斗中锁在一起的两柄刀刃一样仅仅压在一起。也或许比成了一对翅膀，就是那个梦比优斯非常喜欢的意象。

"我以为你很清楚不该来伏击我。"扎姆夏说，剑已经从鞘中弹出一英寸。有时梦比优斯会闪现奇怪的想法，他以为着又是一次心血来潮，但梦比优斯却摇摇头。

"这不是埋伏！"梦比优斯坚称。当他幼稚地喊着 _"嘶哇啊~！"_ "发射"箭矢的时候，声音里充满了笑意。

什么都没发生。

"梦比优斯，我不明白。"

梦比优斯又笑了起来，他缩短了两人的距离，一脸期待地伸出比着特殊姿势的左手。他拿着什么小东西吗？是决斗宣言吗？扎姆夏听到的他同伴正努力压下因他的困惑而升起的笑意。

他叹了口气："直接告诉我这是什么吧。"

"仔细看看，扎姆夏。"梦比优斯说。依然什么都没发生，扎姆夏眼中仍是一对手指。他正要猜测这是不是地球上的渎神手势时，梦比优斯自豪地表示："这是一颗心！"

……一个啥？

"看，在地球上，人们用这个来表示爱心。"梦比优斯接着解释，在空气中画出了那个形状。"你可以用手通过各种方式摆出这个符号，但这种方式最近很流行。"

扎姆夏还是没明白——可能永远也不会明白——但他仍然努力把这些行为拼凑在一起，想要取笑梦比优斯："所以你做了这个手势，还想用它来射我。"

"对！"

"单凭手势不足以打倒我，梦比优斯。"

梦比优斯好像知道扎姆夏会这么理解一样，他只是哼起欢乐的调子，然后用自己更加熟悉的人性化的表达感情的方法抱住了扎姆夏："它的意思是'我爱你'，扎姆夏。"

时间好像静止了。

扎姆夏转过头清了清嗓子："这是非常低效的沟通方式……"

环着他的手臂只收紧了："我觉得很可爱！"

只有这次，扎姆夏可能会悄悄同意这个表达很可爱——但仅限于奇怪的小怪人梦比优斯这么做的时候。

**Author's Note:**

> 来[推特](https://twitter.com/jeienb/)和我一起尖叫，说不定你能撞上我为这个小宝贝疯狂打call的现场


End file.
